


Suited

by saintvic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones in a suit derails Jim’s thought processes. Really no plot at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suited

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment fic for the livejournal community jim_and_bones.

To Jim Bones always looked good, whether he was in his severe cadet reds, worn jeans and a threadbare t-shirt, or rolling out of their bed, still half asleep, in nothing but his boxers.

And Jim was never shy about making his appreciation of the other man’s looks known. That approval might be expressed through a smirk and a "looking good Bones" or by dragging him back into bed, removing the boxers at warp speed, and proceeding to make them both groan in pleasure. Jim knew which method he preferred.

But there was something about seeing Bones in his one proper suit, a crisp white shirt, and a neat tie that put all other looks to shame. And Bones was currently standing in front of Jim, in "The Suit", asking if he thought the outfit in question needed to be laundered, or if it looked alright for next week’s end of year dinner.

Frozen by the sight, with a whimper caught in his throat, Jim let his eyes roam greedily over every inch of the man in front of him.

Tailored to emphasize the broad shoulders and long legs, the suit made Bones look confident, powerful, and so damn sexy that every time Jim saw him in it, he had to fight the urge to get on his knees for him no matter where they were.

Of course Jim was starting to think Bones knew exactly what this suit did to him, in fact going by the look of satisfaction at Jim’s speechless state Bones definitely knew what effect it had, and that could not be allowed.

So Jim mentally shook himself, pasted a smirk on his face, stood up, stalked across the room, pulled Bones close, and made sure that the suit would need to be cleaned and pressed before it could be worn again.


End file.
